harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Oh, hello. Haven't seen you around here before. So you're running the farm? I'm Stuart. I run the hotel. It's good to meet you. I hope that you enjoy your time here!" *"Hello, ____." *"Hi there, ____." *"Good evening, ____. All done for the day?" 'Chat' *"What are you up to, ___?" *'After a storm:' "I always worry about the hotel in storms like that. We can't have leaks in the rooms! I was so worried, I barely slept!" *'Outside the hotel:' "Hmm. The wind is nice today. The wind always stirs up pleasant memories for me." *'When Sherry is at the hotel:' "Sherry is a great girl. She's very caring." *'When Joan is at the hotel:' "We've known Joan for a long time now. She's practically family!" *'Bazaar day:' "___, I hope you sell lots of stuff!" *'After the bazaar: '"How were your sales this time?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Haven't proposed to anyone yet? Make sure not to rush yourself. Also, you'll need a nice big bed before you can get married!" *'After you are married:' "Hm. What was it like when I was a newlywed? That was so long ago... I really can't remember!" 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Ho, ho! A mont blanc! I really love these. This looks great. Thank you." *"Why, thank you! This is very nice." *'Birthday: ' **"Ho, ho ho. A birthday gift? Birthdays are great. No matter how old you are." **"You got me a birthday gift? ____, you're a great person!" *'If you offer a tool/rotten item: '"Hmm. You should keep that." *'Refuses a gift:' "Oh, no thanks." 'Friendship Lines' Note: Seeing Stuart's different dialogue requires talking to him inside his bedroom at the Hotel. *'Black Heart:' "____, love is great. If you find somebody special, give them presents every single day. You can find out what they like from their friends, you know." *'Purple Heart:' "Daisy is a really hard worker. I hope she stays here a long time..." *'Blue Heart:' "I like books. Whenever I start a new one, it's like embarking on an adventure!" *'Green Heart:' "We actually have a son, you know. He got a job in a city far away. It gets lonely sometimes without him." *'Yellow Heart:' "The mayor as a child? Always up to no good. A real prankster. But he was always friends with everybody in town." *'Orange Heart:' "I couldn't get by without my dear Ethel. I don't tell her that often enough." *'Red Heart:' "Ho ho ho. Work is fun, isn't it? Being able to enjoy your work is an imporant skill, you know. It's all about your frame of mind." 'Festivals' *'Before the start of a festival:' "Hello, ___. It's an exciting day!" *'You lose a festival:' "Don't worry about it, ____." *'You win a festival:' "That was great. Well done!" Flower Festival: *'When given a flower:' "For the flower festival? Thank you!" *"Giving flowers is a nice tradition." 'Tea/Wine Festival: ' *"This was a great day, ___." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes